Panji Nohara
Panji Nohara is chunin level konuichi from konohagakure and half-sister of Rin Nohara. Background After Rin’s death her parents, Nao and Kenta, started to grow apart. They couldn’t bear each other, since Nao was depressed most of the time she didn’t want to care of her husband or herself. She would often sit and stare at her window whispering Rin's name. However, Kenta was able to overcome his sadness, because he believed that it was what Rin would have wanted. Despite many attempts, Kenta was never able to cheer Nao up and shortly after they broke up. Kenta left Konohagakure to travel around the shinobi world. He left Nao to chose her fate without any guilt. Nao met with Kakashi, who offered to take care of her. Knowing the true extent to why Kakashi killed Rin, She was hesitant but decided to give him a chance seeing how he wouldn't try to run away from her depressing conversations. After a few months, Kenta finally decided to settle down in Iwagakure, and soon met a woman Ayana Amarante. She was 6 years younger than Kenta, ignoring the age difference, they fell in love with each other and got married one year later. The two later decided to settle down the Amarante clan. in Konoha, due to constant complications between the Amarantes and their neighbor the Sakuume clan. Fearing war, Kenta and Ayanna moved away. Kenta and Ayana successfully moved to Konoha and lived with Ayana’s parents; Shuto and Chiharu. Ayana’s demanded to move into a house which was closer to forest as she was an active woman and wasn’t planning to spend her whole life doing housework. She also wanted a place to train her kekkei genkai: the Flora release. A few months passed and Ayana finally got pregnant, giving birth to baby girl on august 21st. Following clan tradition of naming a child after something plant related she settled on the name Panji( パンジー), chosen after the flower: Pansy. When the Nine-Tails' attacked Konoha, the first thing Kenta did was move his family to a safer place in Konoha’s hideout. Kenta himself went to fight against Kurama and lost many friends, but luckily for him he managed to survive with a few non fatal injuries. During his hospital stay he met with Nao, who was in the hospital to check if Kakashi was there. During her visit Nao Panji and Ayana. Kenta was quite suprised to see her take it all in so well, though she was rather cold towards Ayana, she fell in love with Panji. When Panji became ten, she entered the academy with her dream to become a great ninja. She experienced a normal childhood becoming more and more curious her father’s ex-wife and her half sister. She wanted to learn more about Rin; her death, what kind of person she was and in particular anything she could hear about her. Panji found this difficult as her family wanted avoided them talking about Kenta’s past. Panji was not going to give up and decided to search for Rin's grave. After arriving at the cemetery she stumbled across Kakashi, who was startled at similarities between Rin and Panji. Kakashi explained that he used to be Rin’s best friend and teammate, and Panji explained she was her half sister.The two became good friends and Kakashi even promised to give her chance to meet Nao. Later down the line Ayana's mother, Chiharu, was diagnosed with amnesia. Her husband, Shuto, decided to take care of her. Panji was devastated hearing about her grandmother’s illness but soon came to accept it after being comforted by Ayana. Panji and Ayana met with Kohana Amarante and Kohana's grandmother, Shion Amarante. Shion, finiding out that Ayana and Panji were also from Amarante clan and both possess Flora release, were told of Shion's plans of establishing the Amarante clan in Konoha. Ayana was very interested, allowing Kohana and Panji to become best friends. Personality Most people see tend to see Panji as someone who is: sarcastic, lazy, bombastic, carefree, cheeky and cocky. She however, finds herself to be self-expressive, creative, honest and zealous. She is very outspoken and likes to get her points across as she absolutely hates being ignored. She also despises people that only see her bad qualities. Panji has a quite a short temper as well as she is very emotional, though, she never gets violent. She’d prefers to settle disputes in debates. When she begins talking nervously, people understand how angry she as she talks talks calmly and sarcastically. As you get to know her you start to see behind her stubbornness and you begin to she she's a whole lot more. People never get to see how unyielding, loyal, warm, and generous she is. She tends to have a strong sense of authority and will never give up on her dreams and goals. Panji likes to talk, especially as the center of attention, as she loves admiration. Most tend to agree that her personality is a total opposite of Rin, as Panji is more of a leader than a follower. Panji shows her leadership qualities easily as she is always confident, leading to her team believing in her. Though she's always loyal and believes in her comrades, she always thinks before acting. Other parts will come soon Category:DRAFT